onceuponatimefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lista de Espécies
Víboras de Agrabah As víboras de Agrabah, são nativas do reino de Agrabah. Elas aparecem no décimo primeiro episódio da primeira temporada. Seu veneno é muito poderoso e é capaz de matar alguém com uma única picada. Víboras de Agrabah conhecidas * A Rainha Má pediu a seu pai que lhe trouxesse uma caixa que continha duas víboras de agrabah. Mais tarde ela manipulo o Gênio de Agrabah fazendo com que ele usasse as cobras para matar seu marido. Capturandans Capturandans são criaturas nativas do País das Maravilhas e aparecem uma única vez no terceiro episódio de Once Upon A Time in Wonderland. Capturandans parecem porcos do mato só que com mais presas e mais agressivo e feroz. Um Capturandam não para de caçar sua presa até que ela esteja morta. Os Capturandans são descritos como burros e facilmente podem ser enganados por terem uma visão ruim. Capturandans conhecidos * Alice quando era criança ela encontra um capturandam. * Um Capturandam é liberado por Jafar e pela Rainha Vermelha para atacar Alice. Escaravelhos Sangrentos Escaravelhos Sangrentos são nativos da Floresta Encantada e aparecem pela primeira vez no episódio Darkness on the Edge of Town. Rumplestiltskin diz que a única coisa pior que o veneno deles é a sede de sangue deles. Escaravelhos Conhecidos * Havia um monte de escaravelhos na Montanha Careca. Trolls de Ponte Trolls de ponte são nativos da Floresta Encantada. Havia um grupo deles em uma Ponte dos Trolls. * Havia um grupo deles na Ponte Troll. Eles foram tranformados em besouros e mortos por Branca de Neve e o Príncipe Encantado. Cecaelias Cecaelias são nativas da Floresta Encantada e aparecem pela primeira vez no episódio Ariel. Cecaelias são descritas como metade mulher metade polvo ou lula. Cecaelias Conhecidas * Úrsula ( divindade) * Úrsula (Bruxa do Mar) Chernabog O Chernabog é nativo da Floresta Encantada.É um demônio alado que procura o coração com mais potencial para as trevas e o devora. Quimeras As Quimeras são nativas da Floresta Encantada e aparecem uma única vez no episódio Lady of the Lake.Quimeras são descritas por serem uma combinação de leão, cobra e cabra. * Uma quimera foi capturado por Lancelot. Divindades São nativas da Floresta Encantada. São poderosos e míticos. Divindades conhecidas * Úrsula ( divindade) deusa do mar dos velhos tempos. * Poseidon rei dos mares e pai da infame bruxa do mar Dragões Dragões são criaturas nativas da Floresta Encantada. São répteis alados que cospem fogo e comem seres humanos e geralmente moram em cavernas.(The Shepherd) Dragões conhecidos * O Príncipe Encantado matou um dragão que morava no reino do Rei Midas. * Malévola é uma feiticeira que pode se transformar em um dragão. Anões São seres nativos da Floresta Encantada. Não existem anões do gênero feminino. Anões conhecidos * Sete Anões Fadas Fadas são nativas da Floresta Encantada. E aparecem pela primeira vez no Piloto. São mulheres minúsculas do tamanho de um dedo e possuem asas e cores brilhando em seu corpo. Não existem fadas do gênero masculino. Fadas conhecidas * Fada Azul * Fada Madrinha * Nova * Sininho Gigantes São nativos da Floresta Encantada. Gigantes Conhecidos * Anton Lulas Gigantes São nativas da Terra do Nunca e sua tinta paralisa pessoas com magia. Gorgónas São mulheres com cabelos de cobra. Górgonas conhecidas Medusa Jaguadarte Ver artigo principal: Jaguadarte A Jaguadarte é nativa do País das Maravilhas. Ela é uma criatura antiga que pode entrar na mente da pessoa e usar seus medos contra a vítima. Ela foi descrita como mais poderosa que um exército Felfel É uma ave gigante e carnívora capaz de devorar um dodô inteiro sem mastigar. Essa ave é possuída pela Rainha Vermelha.